


Cat

by V6ilill



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: 4 if you count the cat, Fluff, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Happy, Humor, Short & Sweet, Wholesome, just 3 gals being pals
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-03
Packaged: 2021-03-15 02:54:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 618
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29182110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/V6ilill/pseuds/V6ilill
Summary: Cait pets a cat. Sole Survivor and Curie help out.
Relationships: Cait & Curie, Cait & Curie & Sole Survivor, Cait & Female Sole Survivor, Cait & Sole Survivor (Fallout), Curie & Female Sole Survivor, Curie & Sole Survivor
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Cat

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [From One Cage To Another](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20570447) by [Bubonic_Johnson](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubonic_Johnson/pseuds/Bubonic_Johnson). 



> this is the most wholesome thing i've ever written. surprisingly, despite me being a creature of darkness and evil that feeds on torment, it wasn't that hard

Cait stared at the cat. It stared back.

“Meow,” said the cat, squinting its eyes.

“The hell am I s’posed to do with that?” said Cait “We runnin’ low on rations or what?”

“Cats are friends, not food,” Vel sighed.

“The consumption of cat meat, while certainly nutritious, may result in disease,” Curie tittered “Make sure to prepare it thoroughly.”

“Not you too, Curie,” Vel sighed again, the image of a put-up intellectual babysitting asylum patients. She leaned down, offering the animal a hand. “My kids taught me that you have to approach cats slowly and gently. Allow them to sniff you, understand you’re here to stay, that sorta thing. I’m sure it works, they have like ten.”

“Last time ye said ye had less,” Cait squinted, slowly moving a foot in the cat’s face. It hissed, jumping away with all its fur standing on end.

“They tend to reproduce quickly,” Curie noted “And often.”

“Give it your hand, not your foot!” Vel snapped “Sorry, kitty. Aren’t you a good little kitty? An, um, intelligent little kitty? A very, uh, grey little kitty?”

“Madame, the can clearly cannot understand you,” the robot helped out.

“It’s the tone of voice that matters,” Vel stated tiredly. As if on cue, the cat’s fur smoothed down and it stopped baring its comically undersized fangs (compared to bloodbugs, that is). “Here, here kitty. Who’s the most adorable kitty not currently owned by my children? You are, I’m sure of it.”

“That’s a good kitty,” Cait nodded approvingly as the cat clambered closer to Vel.

“Another trick I’ve learned is to offer food,” Vel revealed a trade secret “Why don’t you try, Cait? You certainly carry more than enough Goodneighbor Special dried meat for the two of us.”

She kneeled next to the cat, slowly petting its head. The cat seemed delighted by the attention.

“Well excuse me,” the redhead grumbled, rooting around in her pockets “There ain’t no such thing as too many Goodneighbor Special dried meat!”

“Technically, mademoiselle, if one aims to maintain a healthy diet-” Curie began.

“Quit yappin’,” Cait fished out a piece “I’m sacrificin’ me happiness for the sake of the greater good, that enough for ya two nerds?”

“What’s a nerd?” Curie’s mechanical eyes suddenly went very wide “Are-are you complimenting me?!”

“No,” said Cait, wagging the piece of meat closer to the cat.

“Don’t give her too much, it’s very salty,” Vel cautioned, despite all her insistence that she was not an animal lover and she had a dozen pets only because her kids insisted.

The cat found the meat piece much more appealing than Vel’s empty hands. It deftly bit it, gobbling up the meat in one go.

“Now pet it,” Vel commanded.

Cait put a hand into the soft, gray fuzz of fur, woodenly moving it back and forth as if she was polishing a glass with a dishrag.

“. . . huh,” said Cait, feeling the cat nuzzle itself against her hand.

“You must be smelling of meat,” Curie declared.

“You have sensors, use them,” Cait snapped back. But quietly, so the cat wouldn’t spook.

“Hey, it’s working,” Vel put her hands together. Cait could hear the woman smiling behind her respirator.

Cait moved her hand down the animal’s back, feeling barely any dirt or clumps in the fur. Guess the kitties really knew how to groom themselves.

The cat made a rumbling noise, vaguely similar to a working machine gun turret as heard through a wall. It took Cait a moment to realize the creature was purring.

She continued petting the cat. It felt nice.

At that moment, Cait’s conversion was complete, and she officially became a Cat Person. All hail our glorious furry overlords!


End file.
